


take a step back and see, you're the only one for me

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, bffs to lovers, chaennie, jennie just wants rosé to be loved, like damn, lisoo just wants them to kiss already, rosé just wants to live life, stop being dumbasses and get married or smt, you're in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: Jennie loves rosé. as a friend. totally as a friend. yeah they seem like they're married but they're just friends. they're both in love with each other but.they're just :))) friends :)))





	take a step back and see, you're the only one for me

"I found hair in my food. Guess who's?" Rosé said, sitting down besides Jennie on the couch.

Jennie shrugged innocently. Not taking her eyes off her phone, she said.

"Your imaginary partner's?"

Rosé rolled her eyes at this.

"Yeah. _That's_ who made the food." She retorted, eyeing Jennie.

"Okayyyy...." Jennie finally looked up to see Rosé staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"But don't you wish it was though? Imagine your partner waking up in the morning, just to make breakfast f--"

"Let me stop you right there." Rosé interrupted, putting a hand up.

"First of all, I don't want all that right now. I've told you this, Jennie. _Countless times." _

"But--"

"Secondly, you're already here to do all that for me so what's the point in getting someone else?"

Jennie looked unconvinced as she further insisted.

"Rosie, you know very well that's not the only thing I'm talking about. I mean someone who can love you and cherish you and treat you like a princess! Do you seriously not want that?"

"No. I do not." Rosé said, moving to lay across the couch.

"Do you know why?" She continued, making herself comfortable with her head on Jennie's lap. "Because I've already got you doing literally every single one of those things for me. Why would I want anyone else when my best friend treats me better than they ever could?"

Jennie crossed her arms and huffed down at Rosé who only chuckled and pinched Jennie's cheeks.

"You know, someday you're gonna have to find someone. I won't always be here." Jennie said, playing with Rosé's hair.

Rosé closed her eyes and hummed dismissively with a content smile on her face.

"Eventually, maybe. Not right now." She said sleepily.

Jennie smiled fondly down at her best friend, shaking her head and wondering who'll be lucky enough to make her theirs.

"Hopeless..." She mumbled.  
  
  
  


"Why is it that your cat knows how to open and close the door but not his own name?" Jisoo questioned, picking up Lisa's cat and making her way over to the couch.

"He does what he wants." Lisa responded, munching on popcorn as she was having yet another one of her Disney marathons with Rosé.

"Leo doesn't know his name?" Rosé asked from her spot besides Lisa, also munching on popcorn.

"Well he's only a few months old so..."

"Leo is stupid." Came Jennie's voice from the kitchen.

"**Hey**!"

Jennie came out with a glass of apple juice which she handed to Rosé after not-at-all subtly nudging her to move so Jennie can sit next to her.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know I wanted apple juice?!?!" Rosé said, accepting the glass and taking a hearty sip.

Jennie only shrugged in a nonchalant way.

Unbeknownst to them, Jisoo and Lisa shared a knowing look.

"How about this one?" Jennie showed a picture of a guy to Rosé, who only rolled her eyes in response.

"No? Then this one?"

"Jen, seriously. Stop this. I don't want you to set me up with some random guy. Okay?" Rosé said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, there are gir--"

"No girls either!"  
  
  
  
  
  


"If we randomly lost our ability to sneeze just one day, how long do you think it'd take for us to realize?" Jisoo asked casually while they were all sitting at their designated bench on the university campus grounds.

"Would we even notice? Like, I can't even remember the last time I heard someone sneeze." Lisa piped up, grabbing any chance to distract herself from her load of homework. "I mean, when was the last time _I _sneezed? Have we already lost our ability to sneeze?!?"

"Stop making me question my existence. I'm having a hard time as it is comprehending these physics lessons." Rosé said.

Right then, Jennie arrived and sat down next to Rosé.

"Rosie, I found the perf--"

"Jennie, I swear to god, if you're gonna talk about another guy or girl or whatever that you find just oh so perfect for me, don't."

"But th--"

"I don't care! Just stop with all this already! I don't know what your problem is and why you're doing this but I want you to please stop, alright? I don't need your pity or your help in my dating life, okay? So just. Please."

They had a stare off for a few seconds, Rosé looking absolutely furious and Jennie looking like a kicked puppy. Rosé was the first to break eye contact as she gathered up her things and stormed off, probably to the library to study in peace.

Jisoo and Lisa were looking at Jennie, who was staring dejectedly at the place Rosé previously occupied.

"I only wanted to help....." She whispered before slowly walking getting up and walking away, not paying attention to where she was going.

"Jesus Christ. They're both so blind." Jisoo said, shaking her head.

"I know! Its like, just kiss and start dating already." Lisa agreed.  
  
  
  


"You know that people who sleep a lot have a higher chance of dying, right?"

"Then let me die. It's the least you can do." Jennie replied in a hoarse voice, not even bothering to open her eyes.

It had been a whole day since Rosé's little outburst and Jennie had been miserable ever since. The worst thing was that Rosé had now resorted to simply ignoring Jennie's presence, going as far as going out of the room as soon as Jennie steps in.

No matter how much Jennie tries to apologize, Rosé just wasn't having it.

"I miss her...." Jennie said tearily and it pulled at Jisoo's heart strings.

She'd never heard Jennie sound so broken before.

She walked over to the bed and crouched down in front of Jennie.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, patting Jennie's head.

Jennie opened her arms and a small smile made it's way onto Jisoo's face as she climbed in next to Jennie and Jennie hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, it's okay. You know our Chaeyoung. She can never stay mad for long. Especially at you." Jisoo said coaxingly, trying to calm Jennie down.

"What if she never talks to me again? What if she hates me now?" Jennie asks in a voice bordering on hysteria.

"Shhh, that's never gonna happen and you know that."

Jisoo wasn't sure if she was allowed to say it but after a bit of contemplating, she decided to just do it.

"Jennie?"

"Hmm?"

"Lately, you've become so obsessed with finding Chaeyoungie a partner. Why is that?"

Jennie seemed to think about this for a second before replying.

"Well, you know how she's always so nice to everyone and puts other's happiness before her own? I want someone to be like that with her. I want someone to love her like she loves others."

"If you want that so much...." Jisoo paused, choosing her next words carefully. "....you _could_ always just.....become that someone for her."

Jisoo felt Jennie stiffen up against her. Jisoo halted the hand running through Jennie's hair and they both lay there for a moment.

Then Jennie's head shot up and she stared at Jisoo with an unknown look on her face.

"Oh. Oh wow." She said, not quite focusing on what she was saying, way too many thoughts running around her head.

"Tell her how you feel, Jennie." Jisoo said, lightly pinching Jennie's cheek and patting it.

"Jisoo......thank you." Jennie said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and jumping out of bed, tripping all over herself in her hurry to get to Rosé.

Jisoo only chuckled as she looked after her.

"Fool in love, as they say."  
  
  
  
  


"....and then after all that, she has the audacity to _**apologize**_?? Like, it would've been better if she was _actually_ sorry but I know she's just saying it to make me talk to her again and gosh...."

Lisa had been listening to Rosé rant about Jennie for a good 15 minutes now. She felt genuinely afraid to interrupt her since she had never seen Rosé this worked up about anything before.

She perked up as she heard a quiet bang coming from Jennie's room and what sounded like a scuffling before Jennie's door flew open.

Rosé was still ranting about how ignorant and annoying Jennie was being when Jennie came out, looking like she just rolled out of bed, except for the almost hysterical look in her eyes.

"Rosie! Thank god you're here. Listen I need to ta--"

"I have nothing to say to you." Rosé said, grabbing her bag and getting up from the couch.

"No no listen, it's important."

Rosé ignored Jennie and started towards the door but then Jennie's tiny voice as she whispered _please_ made her stop in her tracks.

Lisa deemed it time for her to give the duo some privacy as she inconspicuously made her way to Jennie's room, where she knew Jisoo was.

"Please, just hear me out." Jennie said, moving to where Rosé was and tugging on the end of her sweater.

Rosé sighed and turned around.

"Fine. What is it?" She said in a clipped voice.

"I--I'm sorry. About the way I've been acting lately. And yes I know you don't want a stupid apology but I'm being genuine here. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have meddled in your love life like that. It wasn't any of my business and I'm really sorry for that."

Rosé's heart softened at the heart felt apology. She was about to accept when Jennie continued.

"That's not all. I want to tell you the real reason I've been so hell bent on finding someone perfect for you. Why I'm so obsessed about you dating someone." Jennie was looking down at her feet as she said all this, her hand still clutching onto the end of Rosé's sweater.

"It's because.....because I.....I wanted someone to love you..."

Rosé tilted her head and took a step towards Jennie.

"....like the way I do..." She finished, heat spreading across her face to the tips of her ears.

"I just didn't want you to end up with someone who could love you any less than I. Someone who doesn't know how to treat you the way I want you to be treated. The way I would treat you." At this point, Jennie was gnawing at her lower lip and speaking so low, Rosé had to angle her head even closer to Jennie to hear her better, until they were both forehead to forehead.

"What I want to say is that...." Jennie finally looked up and was taken aback at the proximity of their faces.

She tried pulling back but Rosé held the hand that was on her sweater and didn't let Jennie move away.

Subconsciously, Jennie's eyes moved to Rosé's lips as she said, "...I'm in love with you. And I want you to let me love you."

Rosé stared at Jennie staring at her lips for a while, and then she broke out into fits of giggles as she held Jennie's waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"You are so dumb. I love you too." She whispered into Jennie's ear and Rosé physically felt the way Jennie relaxed against her as she held her.

"Oh thank fuck. Oh god I was so fucking nervous, Rosie. You have no idea. I think I'm about to hurl." Jennie said, burying her face in Rosé's neck and she inhaled in Rosé's wonderful scent that always seemed to smell like rainbows and unicorns.

And the rest was history.

Jennie loved Rosé like no other.

And Rosé, for once, let herself be loved.


End file.
